


Mystery Meat

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Ficlet, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The food at the cafeteria is always suspect.<br/>Disclaimer: Joss never writes, he never calls. I’m still playing with his characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Meat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentum_ls (LadySilver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts).



"...and this one time, the meatloaf actually crawled off the plate of Jamie Radcliff." 

Buffy gave Xander an arch look. "You're joking. Please tell me you're joking."

His innocent expression needed a little work, but Willow's was spot on. She nodded. "It's true. Abbie Walker saw it!"

"Let's not tell Giles about this," Buffy said. "He'd have us investigating Lunch Room Doris. Again." 

"Brr." Xander shuddered, his mouth turning down. 

"Yeah, brr," Willow said. "I mean, after the last time?" They all looked over their shoulders at the lunch ladies. "I'd really rather not." 

"Good. Then we'll just leave the mystery meat to be discovered by someone else." Buffy nodded, but stopped, looking down at her lunch tray. "Maybe I don't want any of this."

Xander and Willow glanced at their own food, too - Willow's a relatively healthy list of veggies and fruit, but Xander's. "Yeah," he said, taking both his tray and Buffy's. "Got enough money for the vending machine?"

**Author's Note:**

> From Argentum_Is: _Any high school based canon, any, there's nothing worse than Mystery Meat Day._


End file.
